My Sacrifice
by EternalKim
Summary: Hanya ini yang bias kulakukan untukmu, orang yang sangat kucintai setelah kedua orang tuaku. Park Chanyeol. ChanBaek/BaekChan. T to M. Chapter 1.


**My Sacrifice**

**Cast: Byun BaekHyun**

** Park Chanyeol**

** Do Kyungsoo**

** Kim JongIn**

** Byun Kevin (Baekhyun's Hyung)**

**Length: Twoshoot-Maybe-**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast di FF ini adalah milik tuhan, orang tua dan agency nya. But, FF ini murni milik saya. Kalau ada kesamaan jalan cerita atau yang lain, mohon maklum karena otak manusia itu sama.**

**Warning: Typo (Always)**

**Summary: Hanya ini yang bias kulakukan untukmu, orang yang sangat kucintai setelah kedua orang tuaku. Park Chanyeol.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Park Chanyeol! Sudah berapa kali kuperingatkan. Tidak boleh menggunakan alat elektronik saat jam pelajaranku berlangsung!"

Teriakan lantang itu memenuhi seluruh ruangan kelas itu. Siswa yang sedang tidurpun merasa kaget dan bangun dengan terpaksa. Mengakibatkan kerja jantung nya bekerja dua sampai tiga kali lipat dari biasanya.

"Aishh, songsaengnim. Aku hanya ingin membalas pesan temanku saja yang ingin bulang bersamaku. Apa tidak boleh?" Bukan Park Chanyeol namanya jika tidak melawan. Bahkan guru ter killerpun pernah dilawannya.

"Sekarang baru lewat 5 jam setelah bel masuk. Masih ada 8 jam lagi waktu untuk kau pulang. Lagi pulsa masih ada kesempatan saat jam istirahat nanti untuk kau membalas pesan dari temanmu itu!"

"Tapi song-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, menurut atau ponselmu akan ku ambil dan baru kukembalikan sebulan kemudian"

"Haishh! Menyebalkan!"

Suasana kelas kembali hening, hanya ada suara kapur dan papan tulis yang saling bergesekan. Ya itu karena murid-murid di kelas 12B sedang mengikuti pelajaran seni.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kertas biru mendarat diatas meja Chanyeol.

'_Ayolah, waktu istirahat tinggal 15 menit lagi. Dia pasti akan menunggumu untuk membalas pesannya. Fighting Park Chanyeol-lie'_

Senyum kecil tersungging dibibirnya. Sifat kekanakan sahabatnya memang tak pernah berubah, merepotkan memang, tapi selalu bias membuatnya tersenyum. Seperti saat ini. Hanya sahabatnya, Byun Baekhyun.

Menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang berada 2 bangku dibelakang bangkunya, mengacungkan jari jempolnya dan mengisyaratkan 'oke' dengan gerakan mulut saja.

Baekhyun senang, sangat senang melihat sahabat sejak kecilnya itu merasa bahagia. Seperti sekarang, bagai ia sendiri yang merasakannya. Meski ada setitik rasa sesak yang ia rasakan.

Diam-diam, Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya selagi Park songsaengnim sedang menggambarkan sesuatu dipapan tulis.

'_Kyungie, sabarlah sebentar. Chanyeol sedang bertarung dengan Park Songsaengnim. 15 menit lagi, arrachi?'_

Setelah itu menekan tombol 'send'. Tersenyum, selalu senyum itu yang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari dua buah kelereng indah itu.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah. Apa yang Kyungsoo suka? Cokelat? Bunga? Dinner? Ayolah beritahu aku" mohon Chanyeol. Kali ini mereka sedang berjalan berdampingan menuju sekolah Kyungsoo.

"A-aku tidak banyak tahu Chanyeol. Yang aku tahu, Kyungsoo menyukai seseorang yang apa adanya dan tidak dibuat-buat" jawab Baekhyun.

"Oh ayolahhh, kau tahu aku tak pandai merancang isi pikiranku. Bias kacau jika kau meinggalkanku hanya berdua dengan Kyungie baby"

Panggilan semanis itu… ingin sekali rasanya Baekhyun mendengarnya. Mendengar panggilan itu yang ditujukan untuk dirinya. Bukan untuk sahabatnya yang lain.

_Haiishh, sadarlah Baek, Chanyeol itu menyukai Kyungsoo, bukan dirimu. Kau hanya sahabatnya. Ya, hanya sahabat._

Baekhyun meyakinkan dalam hati.

"Ah aku punya ide!"

"Mwo? Apa itu?"

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai. Fighting Park Chanyeol!"

_-"Ya, Fighting. Chanyeollie"_

Chanyeol berjalan menuju Kyungsoo yang mungkin sudah menunggunya.

"H-hai, Kyungsoo-ya. Aku terlambatkah?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada yang sangat kaku.

"Oh, kau. Tidak juga, aku baru 5 menit berdiri disini"

_-"Tawari ia makan"_

"Ah, Kyungsoo. Mau makan bersama? Hari sudah mulai sore. Aku takut akan sampai malam. Hehe"

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Untuk mengatasi rasa gugupnya mungkin.

"Umm, tawaran yang tidak buruk kurasa. Kaja"

Kyungsoo menggandeng lengan Chanyeol. Mengajaknya kesuatu warung, atau bisa disebut kedai. Karena terletak dipinggir jalan dan tidak berpintu.

"Ahjumma, saya pesan 3 kue tteok . yang 1 tolong dibungkus, ne?"

"Baik anak muda" Ahjumma penjaga kedai menyiapkan pesanan yang sudah dipensan oleh Chanyeol.

"Untuk siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Untuk Baekhyun. Dia telah banyak membantuka dalam masalah ini" Chanyeol tersenyum sangat menawan didepan Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo sedikit memerah.

Sedangkan seseorang diseberang sana tersenyum senang karena Chanyeol tak melupakannya.

Tak lama pesanan mereka pun tiba. Dua mangkuk kue tteok. Pedas.

-_"Aishh, kau ini. Kyungsoo tidak suka makanan pedas!"_

Kyungsoo menatap mangkuk didepannya dengan pandangan horror. Berbagai macam pemikiran berterbangan di otaknya. Seperti, apakah lidahku akan selamat? Apakah aku akan tetap hidup setelah memakannya?

"Ma-maaf Kyungsoo-ya. Aku lupa kau tak bias makan makanan pedas. Biar aku ganti"

Baru saja Chanyeol akan memanggil ahjumma penjaga kedai, Kyungsoo menahannya.

"Tidak perlu Chanyeol. Aku bisa memakannya"

"Akan kubantu"

Chanyeol mengambil sendoknya, menyendok tteok dipiring Kyungsoo, menghisap rasa pedas nya dan menyuapinya pada Kyungsoo.

Dan makan sore itu berjalan lancar. Hingga jam malam mereka harus pulang.

_-"Dia suka diperlakukan manis. Jadi kecup tangannya"_

Chanyeol menggapai lengan kanan Kyungsoo sebelum Kyungsoo melanjutkan perjalanannya kearah yang berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Mengecup punggung tangan Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

_-"Ucapkan, selamat malam Kyungsoo. Saranghae"_

"Selamat malam Kyungsoo, saranghae"

"Ne. Chanyeol. Bye. Kau cepatlah pulang. Orangtuamu pasti mencarimu"

Setelah salam perpisahan yang begitu manis. Akhirnya mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan masing-masing.

"Hei Baek. Terimakasih petunjukmu. Ngomong-ngomong kau selalu berbicara dengan tepat. Kau seperti menguntit ku seharian ini. Kau sudah sampai rumahmu kan?"

"_I-ia, aku sudah dirumah. Dan sedang mengerjakan PR ku"_

"Baguslah, jangan tidur larut ya? Yasudah, akan ku tutup. Bye"

Chanyeol melepas earphone nya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas.

.

.

.

.

"Bye, Chanyeol."

Baekhyung memutuskan sambungannya. Keluar dari persembunyiannya dalamrangka menguntit Chanyeol untuk mempermudah hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo.

Tersenyum miris mengingat dirinya yang selalu berada dibelakang Chanyeol, bersembunyi dibalik kebohongan. Seorang pengecut yang tak bias mengungkapkan perasaannya sendiri.

"Seandainya kau yang mengucapkan kata itu pada ku ,Yeol. Akan langsung kujawab Nado didepan matamu saat ini juga. Aishh dingin sekali. Aku akan menelpon hyung kalau begitu."

Berjalan sambil terus bejaga jarak dengan Chanyeol yang sekarang hanya terpisah 10 langkah didepannya. Berjalan sambil terus memperhatikan Chanyeol didepannya. Berpikir beruntungnya sekali Kyungsoo yang bias menarik hati sorang Park itu, sedangkan dia yang sudah bertahun-tahun mengenalnya hanya bisa bersembunyi dibalik label persahabatan walaupun sesuatu yang dirasanya lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

Tak lama mobil hyungnya pun datang.

"Ya! Darimana saja kau? Pulang larut malam dan seenaknya saja minta jemput! Dasar adik tidak tahu diuntung!" gertakan marah dari sang kakak memaksanya untuk menutup kedua kupingnya.

"Sudahlah hyung, tidak baik marah-marah dipinggir jalan. Daras tukang marah!"

Tak memperdulikan hyung nya yang terus mengoceh tentangnya, Baekhyun langsung masuk dan menyuruh hyungnya untuk segera menjalankan mobil dan pulang kerumah.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki kelas nya dengan kantung mata yang sangat kentara di wajah putih mulusnya itu. Dia bahkan kurang tidur saat harus mendengarkan seluruh cerita Chanyeol dari sambungan telepon. Padahal ia sudah tahu semuanya tanpa harus Chanyeol ceritakan.

"Baek, hari ini kencan pertamaku, ahh rasanya senang sekali. Perjuanganku selama ini tidak sia-sia"

Begitu duduk, Baekhyun langsung diserang cerita baru oleh Chanyeol. Tak puaskah kau tuan Park setelah bercerita lebih dari 3 jam dengan Baekhyun tadi malam?

"Baegitukah? Bagus lah. Aku mendukungmu Park"

"Terimakasih, kau memang sahabatku" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun.

Tersentak. Baekhyun sangat terkejut atas perlakuan Chanyeol yang banyak yang bisa ia lakukan selain membalas pelukan sahabatnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Senyum miris.

Hari yang sangat panjang. Bahkan hingga 10 jam. Sedangkan Chanyeol berjanji pada Kyungsoo akan menjemputnya jam 4 sore ini. Ia bisa terlambat. Pelajaran terakhir adalah seni. Sangat membosankan bagi Chanyeol.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang. Tidak boleh menggunakan alat elektronik saat pelajaranku, tuan Park. Dan sepulang sekolah nanti kau harus membersihkan toilet! "

Tanpa basa bagi, Park Songsaengnim merebut ponsel Chanyeol yang tertangkap basah ada di genggaman Chanyeol.

"Haishh!"

Chanyeol ingin menggertak tapi itu akan menjadi masalah baru baginya.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum miris. _Begitu cepat Kyungsoo merubah kebiasaanmu ya_. Pikirnya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Oh Chanyeol akan telat dari janjinya bersama Kyungsoo sorre ini. Bisa gawat menimbulkan kesan ingkar janji di hari pertama kencan bersama Kyungsoo.

Dengan modal nekat, Chanyeol menggendong tas nya dan bersiap berlari meninggalkan kelas. Tetapi..

"Tuan Park. Jika kau tidak lupa sehabis jam pelajaran kau harus membersihkan toilet. Jadi jangan coba untuk kabur" tegur Park songsaengnim yang sudah bisa membaca gerak gerik Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya tersenyum miris. Dan kembali, Baekhyun yang harus mengorbankan dirinya untuk Chanyeol.

"A-arrhh, Singsaengnimmm… perutkuuu aahhh…"

"Byun Baekhyun? Kau kenapa?"

Park songsaengnim mulai panic. Chanyeol yang melihatnya langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dan menggendongnya. Dia juga khawatir dengan sahabat mungilnya sampai didepan UKS, Baekhyun memaksa untuk diturunkan.

"Hei heii, sudah-sudah. Aku tidak apa-apa, Chann"

Chanyeol memandang heran Baekhyun yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

"Hei sudahlah, Kau sudah telat bukan? Ini ambillah"

"Ponselku. Bagai mana bisa kau mendapatkannya?" Tanya Chanyeol heran, karena seingatnya, ponselnya ini berada dalam saku si Park-tua Bangka- songsaengnim itu.

"Aku mengambilnya. Dan kau tidak perlu tahu. Yang penting kau sudah telat 15 menit sekaraangg"

Baekhyun menunjukkan jam tangannya didepan wajah Chanyeol dan seketika itu juga mata bulat Chanyeol melebar 2 kali lipat.

"Oh tuhan, aku terlambat! Hei Byun Baek. Terimakasihh, Bye"

-Cup- Chanyeol mengecup keningnya.

Baekhyun membeku, bahkan hingga 2 menit Chanyeol pergi. Menyentuh keningnya, dan tersenyum.

_Walau hanya dikening… tak apa_

"Haahhh… aku akan menelpon hyung kalau begitu"

Mengambil ponselnya dan menyambungkannya pada nomor ponsel hyungnya.

"Hyungieee.. Miann, kau harus menjemputku jam 6 sore ini yaa?"

"_Haishh, ada apa lagi Byun? Kau berulah? Tak biasanya kau seperti ini."_

"Ani, Aku ada tugas tambahan hyung"

Tak mungkin kan kalau Baekhyun bilang ia menggantikan Chanyeol yang dihukum untuk membersihkan toilet.

"_Yasudah, akan ku jemput jam 6 sore ini"_

Dan sambungan itupun berakhir. Bertepatan dengan jam pulang Baekhyun.

"Lagi eoh?" Kevin membeo. Ani, dia akan marah jika dipanggil Kevin.

Kris melihat teman-teman sekelas Baekhyun keluar dari sekolah. Tersenyum miring melihat kebohongan adiknya untuk yang entah keberapa kali.

Kris sangat memperhatikan adik kandung satu-satunya itu. Tak ada keluarga lain selain Baekhyun yang ia miliki. Tentu juga Zitao, tunangannya yang sedang ada di Kanada menempati apartmen nya.

Setelah kepergian orang tua nya yang saling bercerai itu, Kris menolak untuk ikut salah satu dari orangtuanya. Untung saja usia Kris saat itu sudah 15 tahun dan Baekhyun 10, jadi Kris memutuskan untuk membawa serta Baekhyun. Dan dari hasil kerja kerasnya Kris bisa sukses seperti sekarang.

"Kau tak pernah berubah Baek."

Dan Kris memutuskan untuk menunggu Baekhyun hingga jam 6 sore.

.

.

.

.

"Haahhh. Akhirnya selesai juga."

Baekhyun mengenakan Seragam dan blazer nya kembali, cukup pintar untuk meminimalisir kecurigaan Kris. Mana mungkin ia tampil didepan kakaknya dengan keringat yang membasahi bajunya. Mana ada tugas tambahan yang bercucuran keringat.

Setelah keluar dari toilet, Baekhyun bertemu dengan Park songsaengnim.

"Loh, Byun, kenapa kau yang keluar dari toilet. Aku menunggu Chanyeol yang sedang membersihkannya untukku." Bingung Park Songsaengnim

"Ne songsaengnim. Saya membantu Chanyeol untuk membersihkan Toilet. Tadi Cahnyeol sudah membereskannya dan pulang lebih dulu daruku, lewat jendela toilet. Karena takut kau marahi. Maafkan Chanyeol" membungkuk hormat dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Saya akan ke ruang guru. Pulanglah. Ini sudah mulai malam"

"Baik, Park songsaengnim" membungkuk hormat sekali lagi dan berjalan keluar sekolah mencari Kris yang tertnyata sudah menunggu di parkiran sekolah seperti biasa.

Setelah mengetuk kaca meminta untuk dibukakan pintu mobilnya, Baekhyun langsung memasuki mobil hyungnya.

Kris memandang Baekhyun dengan sangat lekat. Walau Kris tak tahu apa yang dilakukan adiknyaselama disekolah tadi, tapi Kris menyadari raut kelelahan dari wajah Baekhyun. Mengusak kepala adiknya saying dan dibalas dengan senyuman manis oleh Baekhyun.

Setelah beberapa menit menjalankan mobilnya, Kris mendengar dengakuran halus yang berasal dari Baekhyun. Tersenyum kecil melihat adiknya yang sebenarnya masih sangat polos. Ya, secepat apapun pertumbuhan Baekhyun, setinggi apapun tubuhnya, setua apapun umurnya, Baekhyun tetaplah Adik kecil bagi Kris. Adik kecilnya yang harus selalu ia lindungi.

Setelah sampai dihalaman rumahnya, Kris menggendong Baekhyun memasuki rumah mewahnya. Terlalu tak tega membangunkan adiknya dari tidur lelap. Memasuki kamar Baekhyun dan membaringkan tubuh adiknya dengan perlahan. Mengecup kening Baekhyun lalu keluar dari kamar adiknya.

Berpikir menikmati segelas teh hangat untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Menelpon sang kekasih.

"Baby,"

"_Ya? Gege?"_

"Apa kabar? Miss you"

"_Miss you too, gege. Kapan gege berkunjung? Tao sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu calon adik iparku"_

"Sabar baby, hanya tinggal 2 bulan lagi dari hari kelulusan Baekhyun"

"_Iyaa, baiklah. Aku akan menunggu"_

"Nah itu baru kekasihku. Zitao, menurutmu apa aku harus memindahkan universitas Baekhyun ke kanada dan mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersama kita?"

"_Aku sangat setuju, kalau begitukan aku aka nada teman kalau kau sibuk seharian dikantor. Lagi pula kalau kau ada disini, Baekhyun akan tinggal bersama siapa di seol nanti? Aku mendukungmu untuk memindahkan Baekhyun ke kanada"_

"Ya, mungkin ini keputusan yang baik untuk Baekhyun kelak"

"_Yasudah, di Seoul pasti sudah larut kan? Tidurlah ge. Dan jangan lupa untuk selalu memberiku kabar"_

"Baik Princess. Night baby."

"_Disini siang gegeee. Harusnya aku yang mengucapkannya. Night gegee. Mimpikan aku yaa hehe"_

dan sambungan itupun terputus. Ya, mungkin ini adalah keputusan yang tebaik baginya dan bagi Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Maaf di tbc in tiba", sebenernya mau di oneshoot in, tapi karena ada yang udah ngebet pengen ngeliat FF ini, yaudah saya post sekarang. Maaf juga kalau cast nya bukan couple yang kalian suka dan mungkin banyak sekali typo yang bertebaran karena ini benar-benar no edit. Maafff. Tetep review yaa. Makasihh**

**Paii**


End file.
